plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
What if everyone disliked PVZA Dr. Zomboss?
By Iamarepeater If Dr. Zomboss appeared in Plants. Vs Zombies Adventure, it could be kind of scary. This is why Operation Zomboss has commenced. Imagine what kind of people will kill him, one by one. NOTE: SInce PVZA is closing down, Zomboss will no longer be able to appear in PVZA. Note2: Do you want this mortal kombat fatality style? Let me know in the comments below. Enough yes votes means I will change this fan fic on its design. The people who killed this Dr. Zomboss Before you accuse me of being a Zomboss hater, this Zomboss appears on PVZA, which only allows you to bring up to five plants of a type into battle at once. If he kills them, most likely you will lose. PVZ:GW Sunflower Iamarepeater Shoop Da Whoop Dancing Zombie (Interesting) Nazi Peashooter IMCR8Z: Fires exploding bacon strips which deals massive damage and momentary stuns his opponents Yaseen.ibrahim.90: Electrokenesis, which is similar to Lightning Reed plant food effect. Lolwutburger: Mystical Sword of Obnoticus which freezes and burn his opponents. Aspearagus: (Help correct this for me) A mortal kombat of the plant team. He came from my region of the netherworld. The awesome Jalenepo: His power is to burn and use the lazor. Epicstarfruit299: He's the avatar. Bolt-weed: He dices. He slices. He chops things up. Hatsune Miku SomeOrdinaryGamers (AKA Drek'TharSuperSword) And many more. (Note: I need many users in this wiki to come and see this fan fiction. I hope many will decide to appear in this wiki. If you want to appear, write it down on the comments. I then ask you what is your special power. If I approve, your name is added to the list) The kill spree begins! For your info, Zomboss revives to suffer again from each person. Dr. Zomboss: You are puny people and plants. Iamarepeater: Really? We all have special powers to wipe you out. Dr. Z: Bring it on. (Will regret what he said later on) IMCR8Z Dr.Z: My nemeis will suffer. IMCR8Z: Sure. (Fires a lot of exploding bacons at Zomboss) Dr.Z: NOOOOOOOOO! (Blown up) 100 hit combo. Anncouncer: KO! CZ: Wabby Wabbo Yaseen.ibrahim.90 Dr.Z: You should be easy to deal with. Yaseen.ibrahim.90: Really? (Unleashes his Electrokenesis on Zomboss) Dr.Z: What is this weird weather? (Then get struck by powerful lightning strikes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Turns into ashes) 75 hit combo Anncouncer: KO! YI90: It worked so well! That will teach you a lesson. Alternatively: Yaseen.ibrahim.90: Really? (Unleashes his Electrokenesis on Zomboss) Dr.Z: That ball of energy in your hands will never hurt an ant. (Smug face. then, the ball of energy became a lightning strike from Yaseen's hands.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Turns into ashes) 30 hit combo Anncouncer: KO! YI90: It worked so well! That will teach you a lesson. Iamarepeater Dr.Z: The one who started it all. You will suffer the most. Iamarepeater: Bring it all! (Two plant food suddenly enters him. The handheld coconut cannons on his arms started firing 60 deadly high explosive coconuts. Iamarepeater then, at the same time, fired a 60 bomb peas. All of these ammos were aimed at Dr. Zomboss. At the end of the barrage which all the projectiles hit Zomboss, Iamarepeater fired a large bomb pea plus a giant coconut bomb from each of his cannons.) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Blasted by such impact). 182 hit combo Announcer: KO! Iama: Told ya you will suffer. Nazi Peashooter Nazi Peashooter: All shall hail to me. Dr.Z: Never! NP: Fine! (Two boxes appears which dealt littile damage to Zomboss then suddenly, due to Nazi peashooter's special attack, Zomboss was suddenly flung high up in the skies via the a muilt MP40 barrage.) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 101 hit combo Announcer: KO! NP: Now you shall hail to me as you have witnessed what I can do. Lolwutburger Lolwutburger: You shall surrender to me now! Dr.Z: Never! LWB: Fine! (Bandish his Mystical Sword of Obnoticus then rushes to Zomboss to slice him into pieces) Take this! Dr.Z: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (was sliced four times and is frozen. Lolwutburger then dealt the fifth blow which made Zomboss trapped in a inferno. This was the finishing blow.) five hit combo. Announcer: KO! LWB: You should have surrendered while you still could. PVZ:GW Sunflower Dr.Z: A puny plant. I shall easily bash you to little pieces. Sunflower: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M PUNY! By the name of Plantia (She's one of the superior Plant goddess who watches over all Plants on Earth), I shall unleash my sunbeam of doom! Dr.Z: Uh-Oh. (Worrying look on his face) (Then the sunbeam pierces through him.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 30 hit combo Announcer: KO! Sunflower: YAY! I win! Shoop da Whoop Dr.Z: Your nothing but a big mouth Shoop Da Whoop: Im firing mah lazor! Blurghhhhhhhh! (Shoots laser from his mouth) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Instant Death) Announcer: KO! Aspearagus Dr.Z: You're going down you stalk! Aspearagus: (Punches him twice) Mortal Kombat announcer: Finish him! Acaespragus: (turns Zomboss into a baby) Dr.Z: (As a baby)(crying) Then the normal scream: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Announcer: KO! Mortal Kombat announcer: Acaespragus wins! Flawless victory! Babality! The awesome Jalenepo Dr.Z: A pepper like you shall be eaten alive cold TAJ: Oh really? Eat this! (fires beam of fire from his mouth) Dr.Z: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (burned to ashes) Announcer: KO! TAJ: Now who's the cool one now? Epicstarfruit299 Dr.Z: Twinkle Twinkle Silly Star. How I wonder how you die? ES299: YOU SAID WHAT! (bend water, earth, fire and air to form a deadly elemental storm) Dr.Z: What's this? (then get caught in the storm) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (ripped into pieces) Announcer: KO! ES299: No one messes with the star like me! Bolt-Weed Dr.Z: HA! You are nothing compared to me! BW: Really? (bandish arm canoon and fired) Dr.Z: (get gunned down) AHHHHHHHHH! Mortal Kombat announcer: FINISH HIM! BW: (slices off Dr. Zomboss's head) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Announcer: KO! Mortal Kombat Announcer: Bolt-weed wins! Flawless victory! Fatality! Dancing Zombie Dr.Z: Are you going to the plant side? DZ: (does some hip-hop dance moves which Zomboss was hypnotised to follow) At the end.... DZ: Woo! (does a pose and Zomboss was KO'd) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Announcer: KO! DZ: Woooo! (moonwalks out of the battle area) Hatsune Miku Dr. Z: A hologram will never defeat me! HM: (Uses her ability) Dr. Z: Let me beat you up! (Suddenly, Dr. Zomboss was beaten up by Angry German Kid while Histume Miku had this face on her (>{)) Dr. Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (14 hit combo) Announcer: KO! HM: No one insults me and gets away with it! SomeOrdinaryGamers Dr. Z: Gamers like you don't deserve to live. I'm god! SOG: You're the god of the recycle bin. Dr. Z: You can't drag me there! SOG: Let's see who's the boss here (drags his head to a recycle bin) Dr.Z: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (shredder sound effect is heard) Announcer: KO! SOG: I win. .exe games don't deserve to be a god 2nd Death Star Dr.Z: You were easily defeated by a small spacecraft you mechincal failure! Hah! (then the death star proceeded to blast him to death) Dr.Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (1000 hit combo) Announcer: KO! (plays Imperial March) Category:Fanfics Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics